7 People
by rebekahlovessuperwholock
Summary: The Doctor teams up with Sherlock, John, Sam, and Dean to help Castiel to get back to heaven and become an angel once more. Unfortunately, there were many more problems than that arising...
1. Introduction

A long time ago, on a distant planet called Gallifrey, there was a man who was known as the Doctor. He was studying to become a Time Lord; one who helped to keep the laws of time under control. But after a while, he became tired of his boring studies. Instead of continuing on, he finished the rest of his studies in one semester, being a very smart man. Once he had completed them, he decided to do something a bit more exciting. So he went to a museum close to where he lived. In the museum, there was a ship they had on display. The moment he touched the console, he knew that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. So, after everyone had gone, he crept into the TARDIS. TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It goes anywhere in time and space, and is the most infinite ship in the world. The Doctor went into that TARDIS, and flew it right out of the museum. He ran far away from Gallifrey, and didn't return for quite some time. But then it came. The great Time War. So many different species, fighting for the rights to time. Everyone was losing, and there was nothing they could do. But then then The Doctor returned. He knew what he had to do. It was a terrible thing, but it had to be done. He went to Gallifrey, and he burned it. The whole planet went up in flames, and all the people with it. Except for the Doctor. He lived on, and in misery, too. The thought of his burned planet weighed down on his shoulders for years. So he took that TARDIS and he ran away again. He's been running ever since.

Quite a few years later, in London, England, the most remarkable human being on the planet was born. His name was Sherlock Holmes. He could calculate anything he wanted to, and simply by looking at a man's coat, could determine who he was married to, where he worked, and why he had been to the pub the night before. Him and his brother, Mycroft, grew up as enemies, disliking each other quite a bit. Then, as an adult, Sherlock met Doctor John Watson, an army veteran from the Vietnam war. Together, they solved mysteries, and still are doing so right now.

Around the same time Sherlock was born, two brothers were born as well. In Lawrence, Kansas, Sam and Dean Winchester grew up- for only about 4 years, before their mother died due to a demon attack on Sam. Only six months old, Sam had an unexpected visit from the demon Azazel; who, when interrupted by Mary Winchester, murdered her, burning down their house and causing a deep, burning craving for revenge in John, their father. Ever since then, John Winchester hunted demons, spirits, and all other evil, supernatural things. His sons, Sam and Dean, also carried out his legacy after his death, also due to the demon Azazel. After a four month trip to hell due to hellhounds released by the first demon created, Lilith, Dean arose from his grave, completely clueless as to how he got out. That's when met up with the celestial being, Castiel. Dean then discovered that it was Castiel who saved him from hell. However, problems were arising with his brother, Sam, who fell for the lies and deceit of the demon Ruby, who helped them with many things, but in the process ended getting Sam addicted to the blood she produced. This gave Sam great power, enough to destroy demons with his mind. Unfortunately, when he destroyed Lilith, he broke the last of the 66 seals and released Lucifer from his cage. This then became an even bigger problem because Sam discovered he was Lucifer's vessel, or the person Lucifer would take over the body of. To add to the problem, Dean discovered he was the angel Michael's vessel. But discovering they had another brother, Adam, Micheal instead raised him from the dead to use him as a vessel. Sam then agreed to being Lucifer's vessel, and proceeded to create a doorway to his cage, using the rings of four horseman. War, Famine, The False Prophet, and Death Himself. Once the door was open, Sam jumped in, dragging Michael and Lucifer with him. He was there for one year, although, to him it felt like 120 years. When he was rescued, unfortunately, his soul did not make the return trip. So, Sam's soulless body hunted demons for another year, with his risen grandfather, Samuel. When Dean discovered that his soul was missing, he called to Death for help. Death explained to him that Sam's soul would be so tortured by being stuck in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, that the traumatization would probably kill him. Still not giving up hope, Dean insisted that there must be something Death could do. Death told him he could put up a wall in Sam's soul that blocked the memories from hell out. Unfortunately, Castiel betrayed them by teaming up with the demon Crowley to open Purgatory, the hell for monsters. In doing this, he broke the wall in Sam's mind and Sam saw Lucifer everywhere he went. He ended up in a psychiatric ward. The Leviathan were released, and they killed Castiel. Desperate to find a way to heal Sam, Dean found a healer named Emanuel, who turned out to be Castiel, with of course no memory of who he was. But, it all came to him when he killed a couple of demons in order to rescue Sam. Then, in order to heal Sam he had to shift the insanity over to himself,which in the process put him in a coma. The demon Meg, on their side, took care of him until he woke up, and when he did, he was definitely still not right in the head. When the leader of the Leviathan, Dick Roman, had been killed, Dean and Castiel had been sent to Purgatory with him. Dean found a way out by finding a tear in Purgatory that only humans could get out of, intending to bring Castiel with him. Unfortunately, Castiel stayed behind, thinking Purgatory a punishment for what he had done. A few months after Dean got out, as he was washing his face, Castiel appeared behind him. He had gotten out of Purgatory, but he had no idea how. That's when the angel Naomi was trying to control the mind of him and many other angels. Metatron, the one who wrote the word of God in which the prophet Kevin Tran (advanced placement), could translate, was one of the few angels who were not working for Naomi. Unfortunately, he had other plans, and he ended up tricking Castiel into letting him into Heaven to take over. He then ripped the grace out of all the angels, and just as Sam was about to cure Crowley, all the angels fell from heaven at once. All angels human, Dean, Sam, and Castiel had no idea what to do.


	2. The Meeting

Dean and Sam met up with Castiel.

"Cas, we're going to need a ride. Crowley's in there about to escape at any given moment," he said urgently. I watched from outside the church, hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Very well," Cas said calmly. He held his face forward, and just stood there. Nothing was happening. But in the books, he could always just flutter away! Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Something isn't right," Cas said, worried. "I cannot move."

"What do you mean, you..." Dean trailed off as he realized something. I waited for what he was going to say. It seemed as if Cas and Sam were doing the same.

"You're, um..." Dean seemed to be struggling with his words. "You're human, Cas."

"Human?" Cas said, seeming to find processing this information difficult. He wasn't the only one. How could Cas be human? There was an awkward stillness in the air as the information sunk in. Suddenly realizing how far out of my hiding spot I had crept, I quickly backed into the shadows, snapping on a twig on my way. Immediately Dean grabbed the pistol from his coat and started to walk towards my spot. I tried desperately to find a place to squeeze into, but there was none. Soon Sam was shining a flashlight in my eyes as Dean cocked his gun and pointed it directly at my face.

"Please, please don't shoot me!" I shouted. I was terrified of what might happen if they got the wrong idea and thought I was a demon. Thankfully, I knew they would want to test me, so I was ready for it when I was doused with holy water.

"I'm not a demon," I said panting. "I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf, or a shape shifter, I'm just like you."

Dean finally put his pistol back in his coat. "Dean Winchester," he said, a slight smile creeping into his face.

"I know- I mean- I'm Jenna. Jenna Hollin. I... sort of read the books by Carver Edlund," I said shyly. Being a bit of a nerd, I was just a little too obsessive over Harry Potter and the Supernatural book series that had been written. I had only found out recently that everything written in them was real when a vampire killed my parents. I had then made it my mission to find and meet Sam and Dean. But I had no idea that this is what it would be like.

Dean held out his hand to help me up, because I had sort of ended up crouched on the ground when there was a gun to my head. I took his hand and stood up.

"Nice to meet you Dean. And Sam," I said as politely as I could. "And your...Castiel, the angel. Or, you were, anyway. Sorry I didn't just come out in the open, but there is a demon in this church, so I wasn't exactly comfortable with being near you guys just yet."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Sam spoke up. "I think we should probably all get in the car. He's kind of still in there."

"Yeah, probably," I agreed. We all piled in to the Impala. I tried really hard not to creep them out, but I got really excited getting in that old thing. I'd always wanted to. I looked over at Cas; who just sort of sat there in the car, staring into space.

"You alright, Cas?" I asked as Dean started the engine.

"I've just been informed something very surprising information," he said quietly. "This is not pleasant information. I'm finding myself... distraught."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you'll be ok. We'll figure this out, alright?"

He nodded, and we pulled out of what was left of the church parking lot. We drove for quite some time, and I found myself drifting off to sleep. I awoke to the sound of Sam arguing with Dean.

"Dean, we don't know if we can trust her. That's all I'm saying," he said, frustration in his voice.

"Look at her, Sam. We pointed a gun at her and she shrunk to the ground," Dean said in my defense.

"We know nothing about her!" Sam shouted.

"Well, she knows everything about us!" Dean replied angrily. Then he lowered his voice. "Ok look, Sam, she said she's read the books. She knows what they are. She knows who _we_ are. So why don't we give her a chance?"

Sam just snorted and the silence that hovered over the front seat was proof they were mad at each other. I just decided to go back to sleep.

When I awoke, we were parked at a motel. I got out of the car, and pulled a debit card out of my backpack. I walked into the lobby as Sam and Dean were still unloading the car. I walked up to the clerk and handed my card over.

"One king," I said, and after handing me my card back and giving me a key, the clerk just replied, "324." Knowing she just told me my room number, I walked back out and found 324. I unlocked the door, dropped my back pack on the floor, and climbed into bed.

I woke up the next morning to a strange noise. Sort of a whirring one, like one a factory machine would make. It was 7:00 in the morning, and I was unaccustomed to that. So a very grumpy Jenna looked out the window to see what the noise was. All I saw was a blue police box, sitting in the parking lot. It wasn't there the night before. I thought maybe someone had hauled it, that was until I saw three people step out of it. One of them had spiked up hair and he was wearing a pin-striped suit and gray converse. The other was wearing a black suit, with dark curly hair. The next was wearing a sweater and some khaki pants, and he must of had limp,because he was holding a cane. The first man seemed absolutely fine, but the other two looked dazed and confused. I wasn't sure if I should go out and ask them what was going on or just watch. I watched them through the window for a while, before I realized I couldn't see them. That's when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly dug through my backpack and slipped on a hoodie. When I opened the door, the spike-haired man was looking me in the face.

"Hello," he said happily. "I'm the Doctor."

"This is Sherlock and John, they're helping me out with a couple of things. Well, 11 things. Well, 11 things and an angel... human... thing," he said.

"Sherlock and John?" I said. "Like in the books and shows and stuff?"

"Well... a bit," the Doctor replied. I had just realized he was British.

Sherlock spoke up. "You read a lot of books," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Your parents died in a tragic accident a few years back, and you have no idea what you're-" He was interrupted when John nudged him and muttered "Don't be rude, Sherlock." Sherlock only scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm John Watson," John said. He seemed like the kind of mannerly, proper sort of person.

"I'm Jenna Hollin," I said simply. "Are you guys, like, named after Sherlock and John from the books or are like, actors, or something? Because I'm really confused."

Apparently the confusion was mutual. Both John and Sherlock just stared at me blankly. That's when the Doctor cut in.

"There... sort of from a different universe," he explained. I just sort of nodded as he continued. "Do you happen to know a Sam and Dean Winchester?"

This is when more shock than confusion settled in. "Um, yeah, I do know them. I only met them last night, though. Why, is there something you need to tell them? Do you know them?"

"No, no," the Doctor replied. "But I got some strange signals from the TARDIS that drew me here. Are they staying here by any chance?"

"Um, yeah," I said. "What's a TARDIS?"

"I'll explain later," he said, and with that he started to knock on each door, with different people answering each time. Finally, we came to room 330, and Sam answered the door.

"Hey," I said. "How are you guys?"

"Um, good, good, we're fine," he said, giving a suspicious glance at the others.

"Oh! Sam, these are my... acquaintances, The Doctor, Sherlock, and John," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. But of course, he did.

"Oh, right, how did they get here? And I thought Sherlock was a-"

The Doctor cut him off. "Can we speak to Castiel?"

"No," Sam replied. "My brother Dean took him to-wait how do you know who Castiel is?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," the Doctor said quickly. "See, we um-"

He didn't get to finish because Sam had slammed the door in his face.

"Right," the Doctor said anxiously. "Didn't quite go how I planned it, but that means new plan. Sherlock, where was Dean taking Castiel?"

"He was taking him to the pub," Sherlock answered automatically. "Naturally because of what happened to Castiel, Dean must have thought it would be a good idea to try and cheer him up, _obviously._"

"Right, we'll go there then," the Doctor said, rushing over to the box. "You coming, Jenna?"

"You'll see," he said with a giggle. Then he pulled out a key and unlocked the doors.

"Here we go again," John muttered, with a slightly terrified look on his face. I followed him and Sherlock in through the doors and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Within that small box was a huge ship. It's hard to describe exactly what it was, but it was weird and fascinating and terrifying all at the same time. I just stood there, stunned. They all started laughing, and the Doctor told me to shut the doors. Still not talking, I shut them both and walked towards the middle of the room I was in. The Doctor was already pressing buttons and switching levers, which there were a lot of on the console thing that stood in the center. Then that whirring noise started up again, and before I knew it I was being tossed around. Screaming, and almost throwing up, I desperately tried to find something to grab onto to. When I finally got a hold onto the railing, it stopped.

"What the heck happened?" I gasped, still shaking.

"We just flew through space," the Doctor said simply. Then he opened the doors and I saw the outside of a bar.

"We've... moved," I said. No one said anything else. We all walked into the bar, and I didn't see Cas or Dean.

"They're not here," I said, disappointed.

"Well maybe they... never mind," John said. "Let's just wait for them to get back."

We all stepped back into the box and flew to the motel, then waited around in my room.

"TARDIS," the Doctor said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"The ship we fly in, it's called the TARDIS," he replied. "Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It goes anywhere in time and space, and it's mine."

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say. "Cool."


	3. Jamie-Elizabeth

After hours of waiting, I perked up at the sound of the Impala's motor. We all jumped to the door and once it was opened, burst outside. Dean and Cas stepped out, and almost immediately the Doctor ran up to him and started blabbing.

"Hello Dean! I'm the Doctor! I'd like ask you a few questions first about the big, giant collection of falling angels that flew out of the sky last night. Also do you have any-"

Dean cut him off rudely, "Ok who the hell are you?"

"Oh, yes right. I'm the Doctor. Well, you're probably wondering why it's just the Doctor, but I'll explain later," he said quickly.

"Ok but why are you here?" Dean asked. "Because I didn't see you last night, and I don't even know you!"

The Doctor paused, and for the first time ever I'd seen him look slightly offended. Maybe even hurt. I'm not sure how to explain it, maybe he was like a five-year-old who was just told to stop yelling and running around. Although this didn't last long, pretty soon he was rambling on about something to do with space and a planet that he called "Raxicoricalfallipatorius." Dean went back to his motel room, and a very hungover Castiel went to sit down on the parking lot curb, whilst rubbing his head irritably. I sat down next to him, thinking maybe I could help him.

"Hey, you! Feeling okay?" I asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Better, after last night," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Dean took me to the bar to help me with my current... realizations," he replied. "Pleasant events took place there. And elsewhere as well."

"Oh did they?" I said, raising an eyebrow and giggling a bit. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a smile catch at the corners of his mouth. I could tell that he was starting to feel, like a human being was. It was unbelievable, the things he had to adjust to. A lot of it was the same for me as well. Space and ships and demons and fictional characters coming to life right before my eyes. It was a lot to take in for anyone, so if they said it didn't surprise them they would more than definitely be lying. I looked over at Cas again, and he was rubbing his eyes sleepily. I got up to ask the Doctor what we should do next, and before doing so realized that Cas was asleep on the concrete. I laughed a little, then turned back to the Doctor.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Do you know exactly what we're doing? Like right now?"

"Oh, right. That..." he replied, trailing off and not finishing what he was going to say. I gave up and walked over to the Winchester's room. I lifted a hand, took a deep breath, and knocked lightly on the door. Dean answered this time.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you doing?"

"Listen, you need to hear that Doctor guy or whatever the heck he's called," I told him, trying not to sound too rude. "I think he's trying to help."

"Why should I listen to him?" Dean retorted angrily.

"Because!" I said, then lowered my voice. "He showed up in that frickin' blue box, which actually is massive when you get in it. It's weird, man. But I feel like I should trust him. I don't know, he has this way about him, it's just... I don't know, it's weird."

Dean rolled his eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh. "You think you should trust him because you have a crush on him?"

Now I was starting to get angry. "I do not!" I protested, walking off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean lingering by the door before he closed it. I went back to my room and stayed there for quite some time before I realized everyone was gone.

I came outside to find the TARDIS-or whatever it was called-was missing, along with everyone else who came with it. Wondering if Sam and Dean were still here or not, I went up to their door. Of course with the uncomfortable conversation that went on earlier, it was probably going to be a little bit awkward. Still, I needed to know why they were gone. I closed my eyes and felt my knuckles hit the wood on the door. Thankfully, Sam answered rather than Dean.

"What is it, Jenna?" He said, irritated.

"Ok look," I retorted. "I know you don't trust me. But you need to listen up. The Doctor, Sherlock, and John all left and I don't know why, and-wait a second. Is Cas with you guys?"

Sam gave me a funny look. "No, I thought he was with you guys."

"Well, he kind of isn't," I said, getting nervous. We both exchanged the same look of worry just as Dean came up to Sam. His hair was wet, so I guessed maybe he was in the shower.

"What's going on?" he asked Sam just as he saw me. "Oh, hi Jenna," he said. Completely ignoring him, I continued with Sam.

"Can I come in?" I asked, trying to get him to pay more attention to the matters at hand.

Sam was about to say something, but Dean cut in. "Sure you can," he replied. I walked into their messy room and plopped down on the couch.

"Ok, so if Cas isn't with me or you, did he go in the TARDIS?" I said doubtfully.

Both the boys were confused. "TARDIS?" They said simultaneously.

"Oh, it's the blue box thingy," I explained, quickly waving it aside. "Could Cas have gone with them in it?"

"It's possible," Dean said, trying to sound positive. "If not, where is he now?"

I was just about to suggest the bar when I heard footsteps outside. Quick footsteps. Then I heard a voice calling "Jenna!" I exchanged confused looks with both Sam and Dean. Dean opened his mouth to ask something but was interrupted by the door flying open. There stood a girl with short dark hair and blue eyes. She was wearing worn denim shorts and a sturdy v-neck tank top. It was Jamie-Elizabeth, an old friend from college.

"Un-hand her you two idiots!" she shouted, pulling two pistols out of her back pockets. "If you don't you can expect to-"

"J, relax, they're fine," I said, trying to calm her down.

"Who are they?" she demanded. "Move away, _now._"

I had to cut her off. "James, this is Sam and Dean. _Winchester."_

"What the bloody hell is actually going here?" she screamed.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, getting angry.

"Oh, you know, the usual," she said hotly. "Just killed a vamp in Ohio. Just the NORMAL STUFF."

Dean spoke up. "Ok, ok, wait a minute you hunt?"

"Well, no, not exactly," J said, then looked to me. "Help me out here, Jenna."

I was just as surprised as Dean, so all I could get out was the same thing as him. "You hunt?" I blurted.

"Ok, ok, you got me," she said, admitting to defeat. "So I hunt. BIG DEAL."

"Um, yeah! It kind of is!" I shouted at her.

"Ok, Jenna you're going to have to start explaining a few things here," Dean said angrily.

I took a deep breath. It was already enough that Jamie showed up here with no warning, but it made matters much worse when she told me she hunted. There wasn't much I could say now, so I decided to introduce her.

"Dean, Sam," I said, as calmly as I could. "This is Jamie-Elizabeth, my old friend."

They both just waved at her awkwardly. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw Sam's eyes flicker down to the v in her shirt. If they did, it was a quick motion before he looked down at the floor again. After that, a weird silence hung in the air. Finally I looked back at Jamie.

"We need to talk about Cas right now," I said sternly. "He's missing, and I don't have any phone numbers."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, as if they just remembered what the matters at hand actually were. They nodded, and we all went outside to the car. We were about to get in it when I saw a bit of tan fabric peeking out of one of the doors. When I opened it, there was Cas, sleeping soundly.

"What we do? We can't just leave him there," I said, not knowing how we would get a full grown man out the back of a car.

"How did he even get here, anyway?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Oh he probably climbed in himself," I said cooly.

I got weird looks from all three of the people with me. I shook my head and decided that the best thing to do would be to wake him up. I reached in to shake him by his shoulder when Dean interrupted me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spewed out.

"Relax," I said, waving his comment aside. I grabbed Cas' shoulder and shook him awake. Startled, he pulled out his blade and nearly stabbed me through the heart before realizing who it was.

"My apologies," he said sleepily. He seemed a little better after his double power nap.

"Come on, let's go," I said. We all climbed in the car with Cas and as Dean started the motor all hell started to break loose.


	4. Crash

The beeping of a monitor was heard in the back round. Nurses rushed around me, looking at my forehead. I heard one of them speak.

"Has she been identified yet?"

"No, the four others found with her haven't either."

"What about the car, is it damaged?"

"Strangely enough, there's not a scratch."

Their voices faded as I fell asleep.

10 HOURS EARLIER

Dean pulled the car over as the screaming got louder.

"Can you guys please cut it out? I'm trying to drive here!" he yelled angrily.

"Idiot," I muttered at Jamie.

"Jerk," she muttered back. I opened my mouth to say something else when Cas, who was sitting in between us, clamped both of our mouths.

"Continue driving," he said coldly. Dean hit the gas and we were back on the road. All of the sudden a man jumped in front of the car. Dean slammed on the brakes as my head thrust forward into the seat. It took me a moment to recover from the blow, but I managed to get up. When I looked and saw Dean's expression through the mirror, he looked more surprised than he should have. He jumped out of the car, and seeing the man standing in the middle of the road, he grabbed him and hugged him. Maybe he knew this guy? I tried to climb out of the car, but I got dizzy and lost my balance. I hit the ground just as I saw the bearded man open his mouth, revealing a set of sharp, white fangs. He was a vampire. Dean slowly backed away from him as he started to throw punches, having to duck and grab to dodge them.

"What the hell, Benny?" Dean yelled as he blocked yet another throw. So his name was Benny. Benny threw punch after punch, to the point where Dean didn't have the strength to block them. He took a blow to the right cheek, then the left, and then square on the nose. At this point Sam, Cas, and Jamie had all jumped out of the car to help him. I just lay there, powerless and unable to do anything. I watched as Benny took down one after another, beating them unconscious. That's when I saw a tree branch laying on the side of the road. It was a good, sturdy size, and it was all I could use. I rolled, scooted, and crawled my way towards it; and finally wrapped my fingers around one end. Holding on to the side of the car, I took my aim and threw it directly at Benny's head. It hit him right on the nose, and he fell unconscious. After using so much energy, so did I.

I woke up, still on the roadside, thankfully to see everyone else was still there. With a bit of difficulty, I managed to stand up. I walked over to Dean, his face crusted over with blood, just lying there. I put my ear up to his mouth and chest area. Still breathing. I did the same with the others. They were all fine. Then I went over to Benny, who now had a very bruised nose. He started to cough, and as he did so I backed up.

"What-why-" he said, gathering the situation. He looked at me. "Who are you? Did you do this?"

"No," I breathed. "You did."

"I don't believe..." he trailed off and his face turned very serious, then very guilty as the realization swept through him.

"Listen, these people around me are my friends. You need to-" I was cut off by the sound of Dean calling for Sam. I rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"I'm fine, where's Sam?" was all he said.

"He's okay, so is everyone else," I replied. "Right now we've got bigger problems." I jerked my head in the direction of Benny, who was staring at some of the blood that leaked onto the road. Dean nodded and went over to talk to him. The morning sun was just starting to peak through the trees, and the others were starting to wake up. We all must have been out for quite some time, because I had no idea that we'd been here that long. Deciding that the others would probably need attention, I decided to go give them some. I was on my way over to Sam when I tripped on the tree branch. As I fell, unable to control where I was going, my forehead rammed right into the side of the Impala.

NOW

I couldn't see much, but I did see a face as I tried to adjust to the bright lights in the room I was in. When my vision finally cleared, I saw that it was the Doctor.

"Hello! How are you feeling?" he asked politely.

I rubbed my eyes. "Fine," I muttered sleepily. He smiled, then walked to door.

"I'll let you get some rest," he said, and shut the door behind him. I laid back, closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep. But I was restless, and sleep was not easy. I lifted a hand to my forehead and felt that there was a bandage on it still. But I wanted to get up, so I swung my legs off the bed, grabbed the railing on the wall, and pulled myself to a standing position. The room was small, but there was nothing abnormal about it. I walked out the door and looked around for a clerk desk. After finding one, I went up to one of the people sitting at it.

"Excuse me," I said quietly. "Do you know where a Dean or Sam Winchester would be situated?

The clerk looked up at me. "Oh my goodness, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in your room!" she shouted worriedly at me. She called a nurse and in moments I was being led back to my room.

"Wait!" I called. "I need to know about four people who were checked into this hospital recently! You can't take me back!" The nurse ignored me, not letting go of my wrist until I was in my room and on the bed. I stood there angrily as she closed the door and left. I laid my head back down on the bed and sighed irritably. A few minutes had passed before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said coldly. The door opened and in walked Dean. He looked a little better, now that his wounds had been cleaned, but he still had bruises and he didn't look like he'd had enough sleep. Still, he was ok. I jumped off the bed to run and hug him.

"Oh thank God you're ok!" I shouted happily. I let go and touched one of his bruises. He winced, and I pulled away.

"Did they let you go?" I asked, a pang of guilt surging through me for causing that pain.

"Yeah, they did, they said it wasn't too bad, so I could handle it myself. I couldn't have agreed more," he replied, happy to be out.

"What about Sam, Cas and J? They okay too?" I asked hopefully.

"They're fine," he replied. "And the Doctor's sorry for running out on us like that. He ran into some issues."

"What kind of issues?" I asked.

"He didn't say," he breathed. "He just said that there were problems."

"Oh," I said calmly. I didn't really know how to reply to that. "Hey Dean, um, I-" I stopped talking when Dean leaned in towards my face. I started leaning in, and before I knew it my lips were locked on his. We stayed there, just- kissing- until there was a knock on the door. I pulled away quickly as Sam walked in.

"Hey," he said, looking at us with a weird look. I blushed a little, hoping it wouldn't show too much.

"Hey," I said quietly. Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uh, what's up, Sammy?" he said, trying to sound normal. It obviously didn't work.

"Can I talk to you somewhere else?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Dean nodded and they left the room. I wished I had heard what they were saying, but Dean was the only one who came back in, and he seemed pretty irritated. Still, before he left, he let out a "Get better, Jenna," before planting one last little kiss on my mouth.


	5. Aftermath

I thought for a long time about that one last kiss Dean gave me. During the car drive, mostly. The Doctor had called Dean and told him to meet up with him, Sherlock, and John at a diner in a small town in PA. He said it was called Hanover. It was difficult to find, and we were on circling around a lot, which frustrated Dean. He wasn't the only one, though. We were all frustrated. I'll go ahead and say it wasn't a pleasant car drive, and we were glad when we finally found it. We pulled into the Starlight Diner and saw that the TARDIS had already landed. We walked in, and I could tell right away when I saw Sherlock and John that they felt very out of place. I sure hoped the Doc told them how it worked. I went up to them and sat down; with Sam, Dean, Cas, and J following. Sherlock looked up at my head, nudging John. John peered at it in a sort of Doctor-y way, almost as if he wasn't concerned, but just studying it.

"That was brilliantly fixed up," he remarked.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" I said with a laugh. "I have no idea who did it. I was asleep the whole time."

John laughed and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Where's the Doc?" I asked curiously. John looked up from his lunch plate.

"Oh, he went back to the TARDIS to get something. It shouldn't take too long," he replied calmly.

I nodded, and the waitress came around to take my order. After she was done with me and the rest of the gang, Cas spoke up.

"I think that the Doctor might be in trouble," he said anxiously.

"Why, what's the matter?" I asked him, concerned for him. I knew he used to have powers beyond my imagining, but I don't think he'd know that now. He's human now. Just as I was about to raise my voice again, the Doctor ran in holding a big, ugly contraption. He threw it on the table, causing a couple glances from the neighboring tables.

"This is my timey-wimey detector," he said proudly. "It goes ding when there's stuff."

I laughed a little, then looked over at J as she started to speak.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked.

"Well... all sorts of stuff," he replied matter-of-factly. "There's this sort of backround radiation that you collect when you travel through time. When I use this, it finds traces of that wherever someone might have traveled. Funny thing is, I chose this diner to meet at because I found some on this. And BOOM!"

We all jumped at his sudden outburst, and Sherlock looked completely clueless as to what he was saying. That wasn't exactly normal for him, considering he always seemed to understand everything. But this time, something in him changed. And I wasn't surprised at all. Time travel is a big deal, along with demons and ghosts and angels. All of it was thought fictional, and everything that Sherlock logically clung to fell apart when fiction and reality collided into this weird collage of -whatever exactly is going on. For someone like him, one who always stuck to logic, stuck to facts, this had to have been the hardest things for him to deal with. John, on the other hand, had seen war and gunshots and terrible, horrific deaths, and nothing ever seemed to surprise him, not even this. As for me, Sherlock and John themselves were supposed to be fiction. Sam and Dean were supposed to be fiction, and the Doctor... I didn't even know who he was or where he came from. He was personally the biggest shocker for me. This guy came out of nowhere with a frickin' time machine. He knew about Cas, and Sam and Dean, and he already had Sherlock and John with him. I'd like to know where he came from and why he's helping us.

"Jenna!" J shouted, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked.

"Oh, sorry. What?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I said are you ready to go?" she asked, seeming like she'd been trying to ask me for a while now.

"Where?" was all that came out.

"To the TARDIS," she retorted. "Duh. Sam and Dean are finding a safe place to park the car and then we're all getting in the TARDIS."

"Well, why?" was my one last question.

"The Doctor is going to try to fly the TARDIS into Heaven," she said seriously.

"Fly the TARDIS into Heaven?" I blurted loudly. I lowered my voice. "Is that even possible?"

"We honestly don't know," J replied. "We're going to find out. Cas has the coordinates."

"Well, Um, okay," I said. I grabbed my backpack from the car and all 9 of us filed into the TARDIS one by one.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor yelled as he flipped around controls and ran around his console thing. I went over the bench and sat there while it shook around. I giggled as Dean and Sam, along with J, were baffled by how strange it was. That's when I noticed J and Sam exchanging some interesting looks that I hadn't seen from them before. That's when Dean caught my glance. He started walking over just as the TARDIS jolted to the side. He got sent tumbling to his back while I slipped right off the bench. The TARDIS made some weird noise that quite frankly startled me a whole lot. Then all the lights went dim and it stopped working. Everyone was silent until the Doctor said just three words.

"Here we are." He opened the doors, and all I saw was a forest. I saw my parents running through them.

"Come on, Jenna!" They shouted cheerfully. "Don't be scared, dear! _I remember this,_ I thought to myself. Because I did. It was from a time back when I was little that my parents took me on a picnic in the woods, and I was really scared of going in them.

"The monsters are going to get me," was all I kept saying, and no matter how hard they tried, they could not get me into the that forest. I stood my ground, and we ended up going to Wendy's instead. Suddenly once I took a step forward all of that was gone and I was in my old living room watching TV. Suddenly I heard a weird whirring noise that came out of it. The Doctor's face showed up.

"Listen," he said, "You have to find me. Find a path through your memories. A road, a rail, some sort of line or path. Follow it until you can get to me."

I was about to ask him how when his face turned to static. I looked outside to see there was indeed a road. I ran out the door, and saw there was a car parked on the side of it. I jumped in, started the engine, and drove on that road for what seemed like no time at all before I reached a garden. That's where I saw the Doctor, along with John, Sherlock, Sam, Dean, and J. They were all beaten and bloody and Dean was screaming at me to leave, to find the TARDIS and get out. But I didn't want to leave, because I wanted to kill the one who did this to them.

Metatron.


	6. Heaven

I looked into the eyes of possibly the most evil creation in existence. He nearly killed my friends, after helping them unknowingly. He turned Cas human, and now I don't even know where he is. I looked at him right in the eye, just staring. Dean looked nervously at me, as if he expected me to just fall into a million pieces at any given moment. J had already collapsed on the floor, and the Doctor was grabbing his right side in pain. It seemed then as if there was no hope for getting out of here without casualties. I was about to walk over to Dean, to see if he was okay, but he jumped and yelled "No!" That took a lot of his strength, and he started to slip. I ignored his shouts not to go over to him, and helped him up. He had so many scars. I reached for my pocket to pull out a washcloth, but realizing this was heaven, ignoring the wounds. I realized what it was; a trick. Sure, souls could be tortured, but they could also be controlled. I knew what he was doing, and with that I whirled around to look at him.

"So this is your lure?" I asked tartly. "Interesting." I knew that an angel as powerful as Metatron might not even be able to die from the archangel blade; however I still wondered if slapping him in the face would hurt. It was worth a shot. I lifted my hand just as he was about to speak, and swung it directly at his face. Unfortunately, my hand was stopped mid-air by his, holding on to my wrist. It glared at him; seeing the true evil in his face. He smirked, knowing what I wanted to do to him so very badly. That's when I saw them. Jars and jars, lined up on what seemed to be an endless shelf. Each one labeled in Enokian, they glowed blue. They were the bottles of grace. I let my eyes shift back over to Metatron, who was still smirking, not saying anything. He stared at me for a long time before I decided to glance down uncomfortably. Finally he spoke.

"You realize that there is no way you and your friends can get out of this without giving me Cas," he said evilly. I glared directly into his eyes, then realized he didn't have Cas. I only flickered my eyes a little.

"Well then I guess we won't be leaving," I said smartly. I diverted my attention ever so slightly to Cas, who had just walked in, and was searching for his bottle of grace. I switched my glance back to Metatron, just staring at him; just making sure that he didn't see what I just did. I looked back at the others; who, not surprisingly also tried their best to keep the attention diverted. Their cuts and bruises had been wiped since I'd discovered Metatron's plan. That helped a little, because they then Dean was feeling around his face, amazed at the healing. Sam only looked at him, and then felt his own face. And the Doctor... he was breathing normally again. I could've sworn he said something about running on two hearts again. Sherlock and John were behaving relatively normally, and Metatron didn't even seem to blink an eye towards them.

"You cleared the wounds," I said as Cas closed his hand around one of the grace bottles. He then drank it, whilst simultaneously touching his chest. Then, he disappeared.

"I've only just begun," Metatron replied. I backed slowly in with the rest of the group. We joined hands and then waited for Cas to land. He appeared for a split second before we found both ourselves and the TARDIS right outside that diner again, reunited with our bodies.

"What exactly happened back there?" I demanded. Cas turned to me.

"After the-TARDIS landed in my father's house, I knew there was a way for me to get my grace back," he explained, as he touched my chest.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as a surging pain went through my ribs. "What was that?"

"I've just carved Enokian into your ribs," he explained. "It's to ward off-"

"Angels," I cut in. "I know."

He looked at me, then remembering the books I had read, continued on with his explanation.

"When you stepped out of the TARDIS, you became separated from us. We were going to separate everyone's souls from their bodies, but we couldn't find you. So we brought everyone else to the garden, and the Doctor helped you to get here. We needed a higher species than human, and that's why I couldn't communicate."

"So why could the Doctor do it?" I asked.

"He is what they call a Time Lord," Cas replied. "His origin is the planet Gallifrey."

"So..." I trailed off. "He's an alien?"

"Yes," Cas confirmed.

So the Doctor was an alien. It took a long time for that to sink in. I suppose I knew there were other planets, but aliens? That was a lot more to take in. Other people from other planets, some further developed than we were! And on top of that, just because the Doctor and his species are mostly friendly and helpful, doesn't mean that all the other species out there are going to be as well. So really, the Doc should've mentioned the fact that HE WAS AN ALIEN from the start. But, I suppose there were other things in the way.

Cas proceeded to carve angel warding into Sherlock and John, as well as the Doctor. I already knew that Dean and Sam were pre-carved, so they didn't need it.

"So you're back in business," J remarked after she was carved.

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it," Cas replied. J left Cas and went over to talk to Sam. While everyone else was plotting our next move against Metatron, I realized J and Sam were arguing.

"You did what?" Sam demanded.

"I sorta kinda had a little thing with Benny when I was discharged from the hospital," she replied quietly.

"What the heck, J?" Sam exclaimed. "I thought we had a thing here!"

"Shh!" J reprimanded. "We do. But I didn't think you were actually serious about it."

"I didn't either," Sam replied shyly. They walked off behind the diner for a bit. Being the good friend that I was, when the Doc asked where they were later on, my only response was that they went in to get some coffee, because both of them were really tired. He only nodded, and asked me to go get them.

"Oh I'll just text her," I replied cooly. I pulled out my phone and texted her: _get out of Sam's mouth and come up to the T. I told them you were getting coffee. :)_.

She and Sam somehow made it look like they emerged from the inside of the diner, and when they caught up with us, J whispered in my ear.

"This is so not over," was all she said. I giggled.

"Ok!" The Doc shouted. "Time to go back up to Heaven. I've got a plan that will blow all of your minds!


	7. To Kill a Metatron

We had all been sitting in the TARDIS in awkward silence for quite some time; just waiting for the Doc to finish his sentence after being interrupted by a very angry Dean. The Doc's plan was anything but watertight, and there was no way we could all get into Heaven undetected. Sure, we all had Enokian carved onto our ribs, but it wasn't enough to stop Metatron from sensing someone had landed in Heaven. It needed to be thought over again, and we had to seal the many cracks in the horrible not-so-mind-blowing plan that the Doc had conducted. I decided to break the silence.

"Ok, someone's going to have to fix this knock-up plan of ours," I said, irritated. "Do I have any volunteers?"

There was silence. No one even moved, except for an occasional uncomfortable shift from John or Sam.

"Fine then!" I scoffed. "I suppose I'll have to come up with something." The problem was, once we started talking, we all realized that there was a lot we couldn't do. If we wanted to get in undetected, we figured the only way to do so was by trying to get into a soul's personal heaven. The only problem with that was, if Metatron was getting rid of all the angels, what would happen to all the souls saved and living there? And another problem arose: if Metatron controlled heaven, he probably controlled the angels, too. Which meant that although Cas could do some things, a lot of them would be out of his reach. It would take far too much power for him to fly us into Heaven, which of course meant that we would have to use the TARDIS. That led again to the problem of being detected. There was no way we could sneak into Heaven. And of course, there was the last problem. If we wanted to kill Metatron, we would need an archangel blade; one thing of which we did not have. I asked Cas about it.

"There is only one weapon I know of that could kill him," he responded to my question. "The archangel gun. It was created by Crowley by melting down a blade and using it for bullets. But we do not know of Crowley's whereabouts; as he may still remain uncured in that church."

I groaned in frustration. Why did everything fit together as easily as a bunch of bent up metal bars? Why couldn't it be simple? I supposed that was the whole idea of living; to pass challenges and to do so willingly, but I was a selfish girl. I only wanted to do what I wanted to do, no questions, complications, or anything like that. Of course things never went like I _wanted _them too, they usually went quite the opposite; which was probably why I was so impatient and grumpy all the time. Still, this plan was by far the most frustrating things I ever dealt with! Ugh! I stormed out of the TARDIS, slamming the deep blue doors behind me as I went.

I stood outside in the crisp, fall air, looking at the sky, which sported a lovely light blue as it always did. There were no clouds to be seen, and a sweet breeze filtered through my hair. I breathed deeply, watching the cars drive back and forth across the road. I sunk down to a sitting position against the side of the TARDIS, and stared into space. I hadn't even noticed that Dean had sat down behind me until he spoke.

"Hey there, Jenna," he said, flashing his 5 star smile at me. I jumped at his voice, much to his entertainment.

"You scared me!" I said shakily. He only laughed.

"You liked it," he teased.

"I most certainly did not!" I snapped, annoyed at his flirtatious behavior. Was he always like this? We sat in silence for a while, just soaking in the sun. I hugged knees and rested my chin on them; breathing in the smell of dirt from my dark jeans. Finally I decided to say something.

"That day in the hospital," I pushed out. "Does... does that mean anything still?"

Dean was quiet for a while. For a minute I wondered if he'd even heard me. Then he cleared his throat.

"Honestly?" he asked. I nodded, pressing him to keep talking. I wanted to know, because if it didn't I had a feeling there were going to be some awkward glances happening. My thoughts were interrupted by Dean talking once more.

"I feel like, yeah, it does, it really does, but again, I don't know," he said doubtfully. "I've done this kind of crap plenty of times before, but..." I put my hand on his shoulder, leaning back against the TARDIS in order to be closer.

"It's fine, Dean," _you don't have to do anything more. You don't need to pretend like this is a piece of glass. _I wanted to say so much more, but all that came out after the initial reply was "There are more important things going on." I stood up and walked back into the TARDIS. Thankfully, everyone was still working and trying to get a plan together for our little field trip to God's crib. The Doctor had pulled a whiteboard from some other back room and was writing down notes and pointers; showing everyone his thoughts through the lime green marker. Cas stood, observing every detail, as well as Sherlock and John, while Sam and J were whispering and giggling at each other. The sight of at least two people happy made me twice as happy, and I almost cracked a smile. It was stressful and scary and very, very, hard to be me, or frankly anyone who was with me. There was literally an entire planet at stake; one all 9 of us had to save. That was a big responsibility,even for someone like Cas, or the Doctor, who did a lot of saving in their lifetime. It was almost like... like something that either didn't feel real, or felt too real to be true.

Either way, what difference would it make? It was still happening, real or not, and it had to be stopped. So once Dean walked in and sat down, I had to break through the laughter and fun to get down to business.

"Ok, so what do we have?" I asked, almost feeling like I was interrogating the Doc.

"Well, not much," he admitted. "But! Working on it. We'll get it taken care of, I promise."

Unfortunately for me, promise wasn't exactly good enough until it was carried out. I want to punch him in the nose for saying "I promise," but I bit my tongue and took a deep breath, allowing me to walk away.

I Promise. The two words I had heard so many times in my life, each time being a lie. I had been promised my parents would never split up, because of course they couldn't do that to me. Lies. I was promised that they would still except me no matter what, but that turned out to be another lie when I told them I wasn't going to go to college. My mother, after divorcing her husband, _my father_, promised me she'd call when she was on the road to to North Carolina. Lies. And she got into a car accident. And she _died. _None of my friends who promised they'd always be there for me ever stayed for more than a month. So even though I barely knew him, and even though it wasn't his fault, I hated the Doctor for what he said to me. I was sick and tired of hearing "I promise."


	8. I Promise

I held the wound in my leg, gasping for breath, still feeling hot blood trickle out from between my fingers, the pain shooting through me like a million rapid-fire machine guns. I looked up fiercely at Metatron, who was standing over me.

I was the last one.

* * *

36 HOURS EARLIER

"Are you ready?" Dean asked me, concerned for me and all the others with us.

"I think so," I replied steadily.

The Doc started flipping switches on the TARDIS, causing all sorts of light to flicker and all sorts of noises to sound. I wondered how long he'd been doing this. He looked about thirty, so maybe 10, 20 years? It looked as if he'd been doing it for far longer, though. He flicked switches and pulled levers and pushed buttons, all in a sweeping motion. He jumped around the console, hitting the side, and trying to use both his hands and his left foot to hold down multiple switches at once. The TARDIS shook and shivered with each movement, but it still went on; flying through-whatever the heck it flies through. We were all being tossed around, laughing and jumping. After all, it could be their last day alive, so why shouldn't they? Sherlock almost seemed as if he was having a little fun. He grinned when he saw John and J laughing about how ridiculous the Doc looked as he ran around the console. I did _not _ship it. J definitely looked better with Sam. Still, I appreciated her talking to them. They didn't seem to play a big part in our plan. I walked over to her and John.

"Hey you two!" I said cheerily, just as the TARDIS jolted angrily. We all fell to the ground, laughing.

"So I don't supposed you're surprised by this, are you?" John asked, having to shout over the rumbling the TARDIS was making. His question got me thinking. I wasn't exactly sure if surprised was the word. More like excited. I had always dreamed of being able to work with Sam and Dean, and I had even better ones of traveling in space. I hadn't even considered time travel a possibility until now, although I wasn't exactly sure if the Doc was lying or not, because he had never actually traveled anywhere through time. At least not with me. Still, if demons and ghosts and Heaven and aliens and other things like them could exist, why not time travel? I wasn't sure why John had used the word "surprised," when for me, the word was... I didn't have a word for it. Not knowing how to explain this to him, I decided to use a simple reply.

"Well, not really," I said with a laugh. John looked over at Sherlock, who was examining bits of the TARDIS, as if he was analyzing whether or not they were real. But of course they were real; why wouldn't they be? In all of the books I had read, Sherlock was always a very strong skeptic, never believing in the paranormal or other fantasies like the one he was in now. Poor Sherlock, in all his intelligence, could not deduce something from this. I wondered what the Doctor thought of all of it. Obviously he wasn't skeptical about much, considering the fact that owned a bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS, but still, there could very well be many things that he didn't believe in. Maybe he didn't believe in ghosts or demons until now. And if he did, maybe he didn't believe in an afterlife. He was too confusing to read, as if he didn't really have a story. Or a name. I never noticed that he was missing a name. He just always called himself "The Doctor." Well, Doctor who? Why didn't he call himself Doctor Steve, or just Steve? I remember what he said to Dean: _I'm the Doctor. But you're probably wondering why it's just the Doctor. We'll get to that later. _Well it was later, and he still had yet to explain. Maybe if we all made it out of this alive, he would.

But that was a big if.

I glanced over at the Doc, who was now looking very concerned. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't really realized we had stopped. What was wrong? Did we break down? Did we land? If so, what were we going to do? All these questions swirled around in my head, and before I knew it I had run up to the Doc to start asking him. He only brushed them aside with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine, Jenna," he breathed.

"I know there's a problem," I said angrily. "Did we land or what?"

He looked down, seeming ashamed. "No, we haven't. At least not where we wanted to." I looked around and noticed the silence that fell over everyone. It had come so suddenly, while I was so caught up with getting my answers. Realizing then that I didn't really have all of them, I spoke up again.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, actually starting to shake. I had been very brave through all of this, and I was not afraid to admit that. But this... this was more of a life or death situation than anything else. Before, it had always felt like I knew we would come out on top. But this time, I wasn't sure. So just in case, I wanted be careful about what I did. Finally the Doc replied to my question.

"I mean we've landed in a place not so close to where we wanted to," was all he said. I nodded silently.

"This means we should go out, am I correct?" Cas asked. The Doc nodded, and John, Sam and J got up from the floor where'd they'd been listening. Sherlock was still staring at the ceiling. I tapped his shoulder lightly.

"We have to go, Sher-" he cut me off with a simple "I know."

* * *

After we had all gotten out, we were careful to be quiet about where we walked. Suddenly, we looked and saw a flash of blonde hair as we looked for a place to hide. Dean was the first to notice it; and he motioned for the rest of us to follow. The figure kept on running; stopping every now and then to let us catch up. Who was she, anyway, Dean's mother? Could that be why he followed her with such a desperate look? No, it was someone else. Someone blonde who had died... then it dawned on me.

Joanna Beth Harvelle.

She had been a love interest for Dean; one who he loved so much. I read about her death in the books, when she protected them from the hell hounds by sacrificing herself and her mother, Ellen, by blowing themselves and the hellhounds into nothing. It was tragic, and after reading I cried for the rest of the week, but I was excited when he got to see her in later books, although only as a spirit. I had always wanted them to fall in love, even though it never ever happened. And now that I would actually get to meet her...

As we followed her she opened up the door to a closet and boom! Suddenly we were at the Roadhouse, much like the one that in the books; where Ash stayed. And then she turned around.

"Hey guys," she said seriously. "I'm Jo, for those of you who don't know. And I'm here wondering why you're here."

Dean couldn't stop staring. It was getting on my nerves considering the thing we had before. Still, I remembered why we were here and I was the first to step up.

"I'm Jenna, nice to meet you," I said politely. "We're here to kill Metatron."

Her eyes widened for only a second, and then any sign of surprise disappeared from her face instantly. She nodded, then seeing the others, looked back at me.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Some friends of mine, I guess you could say," I replied. "But no time for introductions; no doubt Metatron already knows we're here." Jo gave an understanding nod and got to work. Somehow, she had salvaged an archangel blade, in which she had hidden in one of the drawers, covered with angel warding. I had to admit, she was good. She was very good. Jo Harvelle had always been one of my favorite characters from the books because she was so defiant and rebellious, like me. It was easy to relate to her and her over-bearing mother, as well as her relational issues with Dean (although that was recent).

She and I got to work on what our plan was, and how exactly we were going to carry it out. We would send people in groups, Sherlock and John first, with Sherlock's incredible mind capabilities and John's military experience. Then, me and J would back them up, J being a hunter and me being, well, the only other person she got along with. After them would come Sam and Dean, and lastly, Cas and the Doc. The first little entourage was only a distraction, then the other half would bring out spells, warding, and the precious blade. I only hoped it would work.

I gave both Sherlock and John a hug before they readied themselves. The Doc was giving them direct instructions on how to find Metatron, if he didn't find them first. More hugs were exchanged, and before we knew it, they were gone. Jo had sent us all outside except for Dean, who stayed behind. Probably to give her a real, proper goodbye before he left. He never got one, and even though I did feel a tad jealous, I wasn't going to deprive him of that. He needed it. Before I knew it, it was mine and J's turn to leave. Dean had just emerged from Jo's heaven, and I had just finished giving hugs to Sam, Cas, and the Doc.

Dean approached me slowly, as if I was a deer, and would run away from him if he got too close. This however, was not true, because the slower he moved, the faster I did. I was wrapping my arms around his neck before I knew it; and it felt very refreshing.

"I hope I make it out," I mumbled anxiously.

"I hope you do too," he whispered back. I gave him a small peck on the cheek before walking off with J, who, out of the corner of my eye, I had caught snatching a smooch from Sam. We walked into the brightening light, and in the blink of an eye there we stood; Metatron already carving something into John, while he screamed in pain. Both me and J screamed in horror at the sight of this. Sherlock wasn't enjoying it anymore than we were, as he was strapped up and forced to watch. And this time we weren't souls. This time anything could hurt us.

* * *

Sam and Dean showed up just as Metatron had taken his knife and driven it deep into my calf, causing excruciating pain. I watched as the blood ran out of it, creating quite the pool on the floor. Dean screamed and was about to lunge at the evil angel before Sam grabbed his arm, yanking him away from making possible one of the worst mistakes ever. It didn't matter though, because Metatron had already appeared behind the two, and with a smirk, shoved a knife simultaneously into their shoulders. Both Winchesters screamed with pain, and it seemed to be so much worse than mine. J had just been stabbed in the leg as well, and she crumpled to the ground, something she didn't normally do. Alarms were going off in my brain when she gave out the first scream of agony, followed by another, and then a miserable groan. It was then and there that the Doc and Cas finally showed up. Cas, with what little energy he had left, had one shot to fly up behind Metatron and stab him with the blade. If he didn't beat him to the punch, of course. The Doc could do the talking. He knew just how play a guy like Metatron.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor," he said. "I'm here to talk about-well, your little plan you devised."

Metatron grinned, knowing what kind of game the Doc wanted to play. "I think you might have done the same yourself," he said through gritted teeth. The Doc's lips twisted into an evil smile I didn't even know he had in him until know. That's when he struck. The blade pierced through the Doc's heart, and he screamed in aguish at his stab wound. It was painful, but didn't kill him. What was that thing he said in their last trip? Something about two hearts...

Suddenly Cas was a twisted mess on the floor. His blood also added to what we were now swimming in. The archangel blade was dug into his shoulder, and still had yet to be removed. That was, until Metatron, with a sickening twist, pulled out the blade.

* * *

The blade was his, and all of Heaven with it. Everyone else had been dragged to a stock. Everyone but me.

I was the last one.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's the author here! Just letting you know that I'm taking a break from this series for a little while, so chances are you won't be seeing this story for quite some time. Enjoy screaming in anguish at the cliff hanger. I finally know what it feels like to be Moffat. *cackles evilly***


	9. Removing the Blade

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm back guys! Hope you enjoyed the little break I gave you. I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer now, because I know how horribly short they are. Anyway, enjoy this one!**

* * *

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach churned as I watched the sea of blood pour across the floor. I breathed in a little, hopeful that I would make it through this; hopeful that I could stay awake long enough to stop this. I looked around at the collapsed bodies on the floor. I looked at Metatron, grinning and holding the archangel blade tightly in his hand. I watched as I saw him shattering every single jar of grace, watching as they flew into the air, and he breathed in every single bottle, laughing the whole way through. I remembered in the books what Anna had said after consuming her grace, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Just breathing in and out was exhausting, and keeping myself in a sitting position was just as bad; if not worse, so when I laid down, shielding my eyes from the immense amount of energy that flew across the sort of room we were in, it was difficult to will myself to get up. It was unbelievable the things I was seeing. Metatron, already a very powerful angel; had the graces of all the angels in heaven. Any angel would be so very powerful from this, but Metatron... Metatron was far more powerful. He blinked his eyes, and everyone was gone. Everyone but me. I screamed, the agony and loss seeping through my veins as they disappeared from sight. All my friends were gone in an instant. What had happened to them? Where did they go? Were they dead? I didn't have the answers, nor did I have time to get them. I could only scowl up at Metatron, who healed my wounds. He smiled, with such a fake kindness I thought I would gag. I stood up, reached for the blade, and grasped my hand over his, yanking uncontrollably. He twisted and broke my wrist, causing me to let out a yelp. Then, to my horror, the blade dug deeply into my stomach and out the other end; towards my back. He twisted it, smirking as pain surged through my entire body. More and more blood spilled out on the ground, as if there could be any more. I could only glare at him in the hopes that it would be helpful.

"What do you want with me?" I pleaded, the hole in my stomach growing more and more painful with each breath.

"Oh you don't know?" Metatron replied. I looked in his eyes and saw genuine surprise. Genuine, yet casual. "You are one of the most important people in the universe. More so than the vessel of Michael or Lucifer."

Now I was surprised. How on Earth could I be more important than Sam or Dean? I didn't know what else to say, so when what came out of my mouth came out, I felt the ammunition I had given him being fired back at me.

"What do you mean?" was all I could ask. Metatron only laughed and let the corners of his lips lift up.

"You, my dear, are a vessel. And a very important one indeed," he said.

"Well whose freakin' vessel am I?" I barked.

"You," he continued. "Are the vessel of God himself."

* * *

GOD? How could I be the vessel of God? There was positively no way that could be true. I was literally no one. There was no possibility, none at all. I understood important people like Sam and Dean being vessels, but me? And besides, why the heck did God need a vessel, let alone a woman's? I always thought of God as a man. Was he? Or she.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I demanded, trying to keep a neutral expression on my face. Metatron only stood there, quiet and thinking. I wish I had never met Sam, or Dean, or The Doctor, or anyone else. Even poor J was probably dead because of me. She had been one of my greatest friends before I dropped out of college. I still don't know why I did it; I guess I felt that college just wasn't a necessary experience. My brain always did that, it always plucked out what I felt I didn't need. I was failing anyway, so it didn't really matter. But college had nothing to do with what was happening now.

"What did you do with my friends?" I asked angrily as I wiped the blood that was starting to trickle out of my mouth. Still no reply. Ugh, why wouldn't he answer me?

"I asked you a question!" I screamed at him. Instead of a reply, I got a blade shoved up my chest. I felt it go through me, like someone had punched me. The blade shone as the artificial light reflected off of it. Another sickening puddle of blood flowed out of my new wound, which had pierced through my heart. I looked at Metatron's hideous eyes, and his lips curving into an evil smirk. He was saying something, but I didn't hear it. Reality faded away and I left all thoughts behind, along with my body.

* * *

I was in a house. It was old and a little broken, but a little pretty as well. It was my house, the one I had lived in before I went off to find the Winchesters. The lightly weathered wood felt warm and cozy against my fingertips as I felt along the outer wall. I walked up on the little porch, which creaked just a little as each foot fell. I opened the door which swung lazily on its slightly rusted hinges. My living room welcomed me as I walked in. The lamp on the side table was already lit; and the carpet was soft, like it was when it had been freshly vacuumed. The couch still had the imprint of where I always sat, when it was late at night and I didn't have much to do, or when I had too much to do, and needed to work. I'd lose track of time when I stayed there too long, I remembered plenty of times where the sun would rise while I was still sitting on that couch, just doing my work. I stayed up late watching TV as well, or playing Minecraft, or even writing my book. Yes, I was working on a book. I loved this old living room, but I loved the kitchen even more. It had a very beautiful design, hard wood floors, though faded, and a delicate chandelier. I remember when J used to come over and we'd bake cookies together. It was always good fun, especially on the days I really needed a break from all the work. But she and everyone else I knew was dead. And now, as far as I knew, I was dead too. I had a pretty good idea of where I was; my house, of course, but not the real thing. I was in Heaven. My spirit simply moved from one place to another. But who brought it there? I was pretty sure that if Metatron ruled Heaven he could at least be able to keep my soul with him. I was a believer, so I didn't doubt for a second that it could be God, it just didn't feel like he would have done it. I wasn't entirely sure, so though I was a spirit, I decided to pray. After all, I could still think, though I didn't have a mind, not really.

"Dear Lord," I whispered softly. "I don't understand what is happening, or why. I trust that you know, and that you can help me in this crisis that is my life. Or death, I suppose now. I like this heaven a lot; it makes me feel so at home. Thank you for that. I'm not exactly sad that I'm dead either. It's just... well I feel like there was a lot that I needed to get done back in my life. I know it's your will; what I do and what I don't, but really, I just don't get why I'd be here when I could be avenging my friends. If they're dead, that is. Are they?"

I ended it there; because I felt as if there wasn't anymore to say, and I didn't want to say anymore anyway. I didn't know what to do at that point. Should I help them?

It was at that point that I realized someone else was in the room with me. I whirled around to see who it was; and realized that the face of the person standing there was me. But how could it be me? I was dead, who knows where my body was now, who knows what...

Oh.

It was my body, standing there staring at me. God was in control of it.

* * *

"Jennifer, you were created to be so special," he- I mean she- said quietly. "I love everyone so much, and I had great plans for everyone, but you... well you were designed to be just like me. In almost every way. Except gender of course."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I mean I have neither gender nor species," she answered. "I am everything. However, I was designed to look like you. Not just you specifically, but the entire human race."

"God created man in his own image," I began. "In the image of God he created them; male and female he created them."

"Ah yes, you've read the works of the prophets," he-she-it said with a calmness. I only nodded; not knowing what else I should say. I was glad that um- she, I guess, began to speak again to break the silence we had.

"I have a proposition for you," she said. "I am God, so I do not need permission to enter a vessel, however, I do like to have it; simply because I do not want to harm my creations in any way. So, you are my vessel. As you can see, I have your body, but I came to speak with your soul. I wanted to know if you would like to reunite with your body and taste life once more. Do you?"

I thought about it for a minute. If this was the heaven that I would have, I would certainly be happy with it when the time came for me to use it; but for now, I knew where I needed to be.

"Yes," I replied.

I white light began to emit from my empty body, and suddenly I could see from my own eyes, and I could- no, I couldn't. I couldn't move. But I was being moved, my legs lifted and my feet hit the ground. I was walking somewhere, it looked like a garden of some sort. That's when I realized that God must be in control of my body. I could still see and hear what was going on, but I could not speak or control my limbs. It didn't hurt, not like Jimmy Novak was told when Castiel took his body. But then again, Cas was an angel, God was... well, God.

I could also feel some of the thoughts in his mind now, but only certain ones, ones he wanted me to see, as if he were trying to communicate with me. That's when I realized he was. I decided maybe if I thought as well that he could hear or feel my thoughts too.

_Where are we going?_ I said, wondering if he could hear me. I heard another thought reply.

_We are going to Metatron, _he said simply. _I'm in no hurry, so I decided to take the scenic route. I wanted you to get used to being in this vessel. It's a lot to take in. _

_Well, I appreciate it, but won't it be better if we just get it done? _I asked curiously.

_Get what done? _he replied.

_Well, _I started. _We are going to kill him aren't we? _

I felt confusion come off of his thoughts, because thought he already knew I was going to say that, he wanted to make it clear to me of what he was going to say.

_Kill him? Why would I kill him? Yes, he has done many wrongs, but all sins can be forgiving. _

I realized what message he was trying to get across. That's when I knew that the entire time we aimed to kill Metatron, God was merely waiting for the right time to help him.


	10. Understanding it All

It was getting difficult to cope with not being able to control myself; where I was going, what I looked at, it was like sitting in a giant robot that you weren't the pilot of, and it wasn't fun. But I would adjust to it; especially now that I knew my friends were alive. Just barely, apparently. Benny had found them stranded in the middle of a small town, where they were taken to the hospital and given a full recovery. According to God, this was part of his plan, and it was most certainly not a coincidence. That actually made me feel better. I knew he was taking care of my friends, because he loved me, and them, and everyone else. It kind of made me wonder, how a person could literally love everyone on the entire planet unconditionally. It was kind of awesome, really. I never really loved anyone. I wouldn't quite consider myself anti-social, but I didn't go make friends with everyone I met. In fact, there were quite a few people that I most certainly didn't enjoy the company of. One of them being Sherlock. He was just so much more full of himself than I expected him to be. And John... well John seemed pretty irritated with him as well. I don't know how those two could go around solving crimes together when they seemed to despise each other. But I guess those are the best kind of friends. After all, all of my friends got on my nerves at some point. I understood totally and completely what they went through. They were all human, they-

_You're getting very deep in thought there, Jennifer. _

I sort of froze as I realized God could hear everything I was thinking. Of course, he always could, but now he was actually responding. It was quite funny, actually. I could just imagine how many people would pray and wait for him to answer them verbally. It made me feel quite special, but at the same time I still wanted to be able to control myself. I want to see my friends, and it seemed as if no matter how many times I asked if I could, all I got was "there is other work to be done."

_Can I please see my friends? _I asked for a thirtieth time.

_Well, I need to find and take care of Metatron first,_ he replied._ But afterwards, I promise I will take you to see them. _

I felt only slightly relieved. I wanted to see Sam and Dean, and J, and not as much, but Sherlock, John, Benny, and the Doc were my friends as well, and it was important to me that they were alright. And if I couldn't see them now, I was afraid that I'd never get to. It was like when a parent made you a promise and didn't keep it. "Once we find and take of Metatron." Why hadn't he found him yet? He's God, he knows where Metatron is, however he just chooses to tell me later- again. Whatever warding Metatron's been using could in no way affect how God found him. God wasn't and still isn't an angel; there's nothing that can block him out or chase him away. So why were we just wandering around heaven?

_Because I needed to teach you patience, _God's voice echoed in my head. Oh, right, because patience is what I need to learn when there are fallen angels all over the place. It didn't seem like it was right, but I felt like God didn't know the seriousness of the current situation. It was like he just oblivious to what was going on. I knew he wasn't because he allowed this to happen, and he was in no hurry to fix it, but... I don't know, it was like he simply didn't care. And I knew he did, don't get me wrong, but he was... relaxed, I suppose. I just really wanted to see my friends, so my impatience didn't help with the matter one bit.

_Jennifer? I'm going to Metatron now. He will try to hurt you. It won't effect me, but it could damage you. Be careful, this might hurt._

If I could control my body, I probably would have taken a deep breath. Instead, I settled with an imaginary sigh in my thoughts. God zapped us over to Metatron. Oh joy, here comes the fun part.

"Jenna, you're back, and in very good condition, too," Metatron said at seeing me, trying desperately to hide the fear and surprise with a smirk. It obviously wasn't working for either of us, because I could tell, and if I could, God certainly could as well.

"This is not Jennifer," my voice said. But of course, it wasn't me.

"What, Cas? You borrow her for a moment? What for?" Metatron taunted.

"This is not Castiel," he replied, "This is your father."

I could see the fear rising up in Metatron, his eyes glistened with a new emotion he hadn't liked to feel. I wanted to scoff at him, I wanted to laugh, because there was nothing he could do. The funniest part was, he thought he was going to die. But little did he know that it would be much worse. He was going to live.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Metatron," God explained as softly and gently as he could. "I'm here to help you."

Metatron only glared at him, but he was trembling; like he wanted to accept his help. But his reply said otherwise.

"I don't want your help!" he yelled shakily. God took a couple steps towards the terrified angel and placed two fingers on his forehead. He fell to the ground silently.

"He is not dead; only sleeping," God said calmly. He picked up the body and lifted it over his shoulders, like an injured lamb. Then, he zapped us down to some house. It looked like a town house, and when God brought my eyes over to a window, I could see that it was for sale. The whole place was empty, but snap of his fingers, and God had fully furnished the house. He went up the steps and laid Metatron down on a bed in one of the bedrooms, being very careful as he did so. He then spoke to me once more through thought.

_My work is done, Jennifer. You may go and see your friends now. I will take you to them._

_Are they still recovering? _I asked.

_Yes, they are, but they are well. Come, let us go._

He zapped me to a hospital waiting room, where the clerk was asking him repeatedly to please fill out a visitor's form, but he was too busy talking to me to notice.

_Jennifer, I must go now. Tell your friends what has happened, mention me if necessary. Tell them that there is still much work to be done. Goodbye, Jennifer._

Suddenly he was gone, and once again I had control over my body. It was nice, and it didn't feel so cramped like it did when God was in there. I tried taking a step, and to my joy my own two legs began walking because _I _told them to. I walked up to the woman at the front desk.

"Sorry about those visiting forms, ma'am," I said cooly. "I just had something I needed to do."

"No problem, just fill these out real quick," she said with a professional tone to her voice. She handed me some papers on a clipboard and I sat back down in my chair. I looked at all the little checkboxes, seeing that one of them read, "Are you carrying any major diseases?" Well does it look like I am? I wondered. I only scoffed and left the box blank.

After I had filled out the small novel of a form, I gave it to the woman and she asked me who I was going to see.

"There's actually 8 of them I'd like to see," I replied. "One of them being Jamie-Elizabeth."

She nodded, handing me a pass and a little paper with all their room numbers.

"Just head down that hall and take the elevator to the third floor," she replied. "All their rooms are up there."

I muttered a quick "thank you" to her before swiftly covering the space between me and that elevator. She didn't label the room numbers, so I decided to go to the one closest to me first. When the elevator stopped with a resounding ding, I walked out onto the third floor hall. The first room was 124, so I walked down the halls and knocked on that door. The nurse opened it.

"I'm here to see one of these patients," I said happily, flashing her my badge and showing her the paper.

"Oh of course, come on in!" she said with a friendly smile. "He's awake now!"

He? I secretly hoped it wasn't Sherlock. It wasn't, though. It was Dean. I was so happy to see him that I could have screamed, but I held back. Instead, I came over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned the embrace, and when it was over leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled, trying to hide the very obvious excitement that he was here. It was so wonderful to see him again, to see him alive and well, I just couldn't contain my excitement. But then I remembered he would have questions about what happened. I had a feeling this would be a long story to tell to each of them.

"Well let's get you out of here first," I told him when he asked me what happened. "That way I won't have to repeat myself."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Be sure to leave a review, it's extremely helpful! Also let me know what you thought about the length of this chapter, I still feel as if it were a bit too short. Anyhow, have a great day, and I'll see you next Friday!**


	11. Lessons in Wandering

J's eyes remained closed, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"How long has she been asleep?" I asked Dean.

"Quite a while," he replied. "Couple of days, now. Cas kept us posted."

I nodded, not knowing what else I was supposed to do or say. I tried to speak up again, but there was a lump in my throat. I didn't want anyone to know what I was feeling, so I tried swallowing the lump.

"How is he?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

"He's fine," Sherlock replied.

Why was he talking? I was asking Dean about Cas! I suppose he knew, naturally because he could figure everything out if he wanted to. It was quite irritating, really. Both him and John were fine, though, which was great. But I didn't see the Doctor. The ones who were well were able to come into Dean's room so I could explain the whole God deal. But if the Doc wasn't here, I was going to assume that he wasn't well.

"Where's the Doc?" I asked. "And if Cas is fine, where's he?" They all looked at me, like they were confused that I didn't know.

"They're in the TARDIS," John replied. "The Doc can't be healed here at the hospital because he isn't human, so Cas is fixing him up."

"Oh," was all I could get out. An awkward silence filled the air as we all sort of tuned out. Finally I broke the silence with yet another question.

"Can Cas help J?"

Dean shook his head. "Not now," he told me sadly. I slipped an "ok" out from between my lips, then I got up and walked to the nearest bathroom. I thanked God that the place was empty, because the first thing I did was go into the nearest stall and yack up whatever I had eaten in the past week. When I finally flushed it all down, I slumped back onto the post and just sad there silently for quite some time until I started sobbing. The sobs racked my body, jerking it around as I tried to control how loud they were. I heard the door swing open and someone walked into the stall next me. I quieted myself as best I could; and opened the stall. I went over to the sink, and began washing my face and hands. Normally, I'd wear makeup, I almost always did, but ever since this whole fiasco, I just didn't bother. I rubbed my eyes lazily, and continued splashing the cool water on my face. The stall opened and a young, lively woman emerged from it. I gave her a friendly smile, and she returned the smile, then blinked to expose her shiny black eyes.

* * *

When the bag was lifted off my head, I saw I was in an old warehouse of some kind. I felt a tight grip around my left wrist; and before I knew it that side was hooked up to some sort of frame. The demon then hooked up my right wrist, then both my ankles after that. She had fiery red hair, and blood red lipstick. She had a very evil spark in her eyes that would anyone who looked in them too long highly uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" she demanded, her lips pursed.

"Me first," I replied. "You're gonna tell me yours." She responded with a slap to my face. Then she cackled, her teeth a bright contrasting white against those red lips of evil.

"That's not how it works, silly," she said with a wink.

"I'm not telling you," I said coldly. She only nodded, and began to pace around the little frame that I was cuffed to. Then she pulled a small knife out of the inside of her leather jacket. She began to flip it around between her fingers, smiling at me the entire time.

"You know," she continued. "You could still tell me who you are, and it would save you a whole lot of trouble." The knife glistened under what little lighting there was in the building.

"Sorry," I replied. "But I'd much rather die."

"Oh that can be arranged," she told me with a wry smile. I flinched as she drew the knife closer, but I refused to cry, not after my bathroom incident. She put the knife on the table next to her, and proceeded to grab my throat.

"You do realize you are about as disposable to me as any other stinking meatsuit on this planet, right?" she asked with a such a sting in her tone I thought I felt in pierce my stomach. Or maybe that was the next knife she was pricking me with. I saw some blood trickle out onto my shirt.

"Hey!" I said sarcastically. "I just got this!"

She laughed and then sent a right hook flying towards my face. Blood filled up in my mouth, and I spit it out directly at her face. I shouldn't have, I guess, because she sent yet another towards my cheek.

"I just did my makeup all nice," she muttered through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare mess it up."

_Castiel, I could really use a hand right now,_ I thought up to the angel. _It's a demon of some sort. Don't know who she is._

* * *

__**Hey guys! Author here! Sorry the chapter is so short this week, I kind of procrastinated. Anyway, please be sure to leave a review, they're very helpful. See ya later!**


	12. Abaddon Strikes

I could feel the blood draining from me as I awoke from being unconscious for possibly the fifth time. Where were all my friends? Maybe Cas was better now, maybe he could help J, then maybe me. The thoughts racing through my head made me dizzy and made the headache I already had much worse. I wasn't sure where the demon had gone, but for some reason she wasn't here at the moment. I wasn't unhappy about that at all; because it allowed me a break from the horrible torture I'd gone through. I still felt all of it, though. There were two large gashes on either sides of me, and matching ones across my left and right cheek. My nose and lips were bleeding, and my hair was crusted over with the dried blood from all the blows I had taken to my head. I will still chained up, so my wrists and ankles felt pretty rubbed raw. But she still didn't even know my name; which was good, but I didn't know how much more of this I could take. On the even duller side, I still didn't know her name. She seemed pretty strong, almost like most things that bothered the average demon didn't bother her. It really made me wonder who she was and why she had me hooked up. My thoughts were sharply interrupted when I heard the door. I heard the horrible click, click of those high heels on the floor as the fiery-haired demon made her way towards the large room where I had been kept. _Oh God, not again, _I thought, mortified. I was greeted with a lock of my dull brown hair being chopped away with a knife.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed. She only laughed; and put the hair in a bowl. She then cut the inside of her wrist and let the blood drip into the bowl with my hair. Then she started to chant something in latin; something I couldn't make out. I knew a bit of latin, but certainly not enough to understand what she was saying. I started to pray to Cas again, muttering demon over and over. Why didn't he realize I was in trouble? Couldn't he hear me?

"You know," the demon continued, "I really think that you and I are gonna get to know each other really well. I like our talks; they make me feel... deep."

I only scoffed at her horrible attempt to make conversation. "You don't know anything," I muttered. That's when she dropped a lit match into the bowl. I screamed, my whole body feeling like it was on fire. I was surprised I didn't see actual flames licking out from my hair, my clothes, anything that could burn. When it finally stopped, I felt myself unable to breath. I gasped for oxygen as the demon laughed at me. I wanted to make a smart comment, but found myself unable to speak.

"What's wrong?" she said with mock concern. "Can't you tell me? Come on, _say _something."

If I wasn't chained up, I'd have smacked her right across the face. But instead, I only shook and struggled; trying to get out. It only led to torn up wrist and I started to cry. Not out of fear, just frustration. I couldn't get out, and it bothered me so much that I couldn't slice that twerp's head off.

"Watcha thinking about?" the demon asked slyly. "Come on, I gotta know." her voice lowered. "Tell me, sweetheart."

I think she planned on saying more, but the door burst open and Sam and Dean were coming in. They threw spray paint over the angel warding and Cas flew right up behind that evil demon.

"Hello, _Abaddon__," _he said as his hand grabbed her forehead. We all expected the bright angel light to come flooding through her eyes, but nothing did. Cas looked confused. Instead of trying again, he held her there while Dean stuck the demon knife through her- about five times. And she was _still _not dead. He threw the knife to Sam and ran up to me.

"You okay?" he asked, concern all over his face. I could only nod, but it was enough for him. He backed up, and shot the locks on each handcuff, careful that the bullets didn't bounce off onto him. I practically fell off the post and into Dean's open arms.

"Shh, I got you," he whispered. I let out a sigh of relief as he picked me up. We ran out as fast as we could; leaving Abaddon unconscious in a devil's trap on the floor.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's such a short chapter again. I've been super busy! All the same, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you next Friday!**


	13. Rescue

I let out a shriek as the Jack Daniel's got poured over my wounds. Poor Dean had to hold me down while it burned through the infection. Finally, it was over, and I could rest at last. Sam carefully wrapped the bandages over the scars on my body, and then handed me a fleece blanket. Dean gently lifted me off the makeshift operating table and brought me over to the couch. It had been a long drive to get from the warehouse to my house, but it was well worth it. IT felt great to be home. Jamie had woken up completely fine, and was now healthy and happily dating Sam. Well, as happy as one could be in this situation.

I snuggled up against Dean, still feeling the pain all over my body, but it was a little less miserable with him right next to me. He gently brushed my hair out of my face and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him, but my eyes diverted to J and Sam; who were giggling at us from the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at them, not realizing how confused Cas and the Doc were. Sherlock was busy invading my privacy and shoving things in John's face.

"Look John," he started. "Can you tell me what this means?"

John only stared back blankly.

"It means there's been a significant death in the family. This knife is hardly long enough to pierce through someone's body..." I tuned out Sherlock's words because I don't think he realized how much they stung.

"You okay?" Dean asked lightly.

I nodded. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't.

"Hey, I know something's up," he pressed. "Just tell me."

Tears rolled down my face, as I knew I couldn't tell him anything. I had forgotten about my inability to speak, if only for a moment. But now that I had remembered... I'll go as far as to sat that it wasn't very pleasant. I tried stand up, my legs wobbly on the creaky wooden floor. But I needed to get a piece of paper so I could tell them what was going on. That's when the Doc saw me.

"Whoa, there, Jenna," he said quickly. "Hang on."

He then put his hands on my face; the tips of his fingers digging slightly into my temples. Dean jumped up defensively, but I dismissed him with a flick of my hand.

"Close your eyes," the Doc said softly. He closed his, so I decided there would be no harm in doing the same. Suddenly, it felt a bit like when God entered me, except he wasn't possessing me, he was... well, "visiting." I could feel him there, but not for long. He was gone in almost an instant. The warmth if his hands left my face.

"Dean," he said worriedly. "She hurt mentally as well. Whatever that demon did to her... she can't speak."

Dean's face dropped from that happy one he'd had just a couple of minutes ago, and it turned into the most pathetic baby face ever.

_Oh, please don't pity me Dean, _I wanted to say. That was the last thing I needed. I knew the last thing he needed was for me to be irritated with him, so I just sort of stumbled over to him and gave him a hug. The poor guy had been through a lot, and he just looked so pitiful...

"We'll find a way, I promise," he whispered in my ear.

_I hate hearing that, _I thought angrily. Of course, I didn't want him to know that, so I kept my mood calm.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to hear Sam and Dean arguing.

"How the hell are we supposed to know where she is?" Dean demanded.

"We don't," Sam replied. It seemed as if he was very cautious. "All we can do is hope for the best, the best being that trap worked."

I stopped listening; mainly because I needed to get out of bed and brush my hair. Maybe now that I was home I could put a little makeup on and start to feel human. I walked to the bathroom and began undressing; looking down at the hits my body took. I carefully removed the soiled bandages from my skin, and tossed them in a crumpled ball in the trash. Then I turned on the water and stepped gingerly in the shower. It felt wonderful on my crusted over wounds, and I felt all the dirt wash away. As I was shampooing my hair, I got a knock on the door.

"Jenna?" I heard the Doc's voice through the door. "We'll be leaving shortly."

I wanted to let him know I heard him, so I tapped the wall twice. I think he got the message.

I finally turned off the water and quickly dried off. Putting on fresh clothes, I hurried downstairs with my still-dripping hair. I shook John's hand and gave a respectful nod to Sherlock. Then of course there was the Doc. I gave him a smile, as so to say thank you, and I think he understood was I was trying to say. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair, and then just threw his head back and hugged me. I smiled; he laughed, and we said our good-byes. They jumped into the TARDIS and it disappeared; that strange whirring noise still going as it left. I grabbed a post-it off the kitchen counter, grabbing a few beers while I was at it. Dean and Cas were sitting in the living room watching TV when I sat down next to him and handed him the post-it note.

"Where's Sam and J?"

"Oh," Dean looked up from the paper with a chuckle. "I think you know."

I smiled, and leaned my head on him as the latest episode of Game of Thrones finished up playing.

"Well that was stupid!" Dean shouted at the screen. "Geez, everyone dies in this show."

* * *

**Well hello, my pretties! Hope you liked this Chapter! A bit domestic, I agree, but I think we all needed a bit of that. Anyway, what should happen next? I'm a bit stuck when it comes to the main plot. Any ideas? **


End file.
